Among the Sakura
by Ironfist101
Summary: Erza goes on an S-class mission, comes back with a girl, bloody and broken, and it's Gajeel's sister! See how these event help bring Gajeel and Levy closer, and how this girl reunites, not just Gajeel, but Natsu and Wendy too, with their Dragons!
1. You have a sister?

**disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or it's character, (because if I did, Gajeel and Levy would already be together, as well as NaLu, Jerzal, and all the rest!)**

**SUMMARY: Erza has gone on a S-class mission, and comes back with a girl, who is bloody, and hurt. As soon as they come in, Gajeel turns pale. It's his sister! See how these events bring Levy and Gajeel closer, and see how this girl reunites, not just Gajeel, but Natsu and Wendy with they're Dragons! XD**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The Gray and Natsu were talking about it, "Hey, Natsu."

He was eating, so his answer was muffled, "Yeah?"

"Where's Erza?"

"Didn't you hear? She needed money for Lucy, so she went on am S-class mission." It surprised us all, Erza lost a bet with Lucy, no one except them, Gray and Natsu know what it was, but when ever they asked about it, Erza paled, Gray smothered a laugh, Natsu blushed, and Lucy, only grins and says, "It's something that no one needs to know about." And winks.

The money that was betted, 200,000,000 jewels. Erza was that sure Lucy wouldn't do it, but she did. At least she won't have to worry about rent for a while.

Anyway, so Levy over hears they're conversation, before going over to her reading corner, thinking, '_They always worry when one of they're team goes off alone, why can't Jet and Droy be that way_.' Levy was currently was angry at them when they left, for training. Without saying a word to her. The book she was reading, '_The fault in our Stars_',** (A/N:don't judge till you read it your self!) **was ripped from her hands, by none other than Gajeel himself. Her heart skipped, because of how close he was to her, then she was mad when he chuckled at the cover, before ripping out of his grasp,

"_Fault in our Stars? _Isn't that book a little depressing, for you shrimp?" Levy scoffed.

"Well I actually like it, Bolt-head." Gajeel seemed taken aback by the nickname she gave. Finally, she had pay back. Then, he laughed, and all pride was drained from her.

"Gihihi, that is so lame shrimp! Gihihi." He would never admit that he was a little proud of her, she was standing up for herself, but she needed a lot of help at name calling.

"This is how you do it," he whispered to her, causing her to blush, which he didn't see, as he yelled at Natsu, who was fighting Gray, "Hey! Salamander!"

"What do you want, Iron breath!"

"Iron Breath? Is that the best you got, P.I.N.K.Y?" The guild was silent, because everyone knew to never call Natsu pinky, he hated it!

"What? What does that even mean?" The guild breathed out, glad that Natsu was so naive

"Dumb ass." Gajeel breathed underneath his breath, as Natsu continued to fight Gray. Levy laughed, and so did Lily, who was quietly watching, enjoying the show. And that's when everything went to Hell.

Erza, with her mountain of luggage in tow, was holding a girl with long black hair, who looked hurt real bad. "Someone! Get Polyusuka! Now!" Gray left in a flash, Natsu complaining. Everyone surrounded the girl as Erza put her down, on a table.

"Who is she?"

"What happened?"

"Will she be ok?"

Wendy fended off the people, so she could do her work. Blue light illuminated from her hands, "She has four broken rips, her knee is shattered, and a major cut on her stomach." As she said this, the agony on her face vanished, Wendy healing her.

Just then, when, levy looks up at Gajeel, and can't believe her eyes.

He was pale, and crying. "Gajeel," she asked, touching his arm, "Are you ok?" He didn't hear her, all he could do was look at the girl. Lily was a little worried about him too, "Hey, get it together!"

Then master Makarov, was there. he looked at the girl, then at Erza, "What happened here, child?" Erza then finally explained, "I found her, in the desert, on my way back from my mission. All I got from her, before she passed out was her name."

Makarov pondered this, "What is the child's name?" Everyone, even Erza was shocked when gajeel answered instead, "Riley. Her name is Riley." Everyone looked at him, as if he grew a third eye. Lily included.

"Y-yes, how did you know that?" Asked Erza.

Gajeel, walked over to the girl, getting a good look at her face before falling to his knees. Everyone gasped, as levy and Lily, rush to his side. He whispers, so no one could hear him, but what ever he whispered, made levy fall too, to her knees. When everyone was asking questions, levy answered for Gajeel,

"He said, 'I know her name, because she's my sister." And that's when Gajeel jumped up, and rushed out the guild, right when Polyusuka and Gray walk into it.

"Man. What's up with him?" Gray asks, and everyone's sweat drops.

* * *

**(A/N: I know it's short, buts its just the first one! Please R&amp;R! XD!**


	2. Gajeel

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail, (because if I did I would DIE! from happiness)**

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe it! My sister was here, hurt, unconscious, and probably scared. **  
**

I was walking, just walking. Not paying attention to where I was going. People parted ways when they saw me, because of...well, I'm me. The only ones who treated me differently was Fairy Tail, and...

"GAJEEL REDFOX!" A small voice yelled behind me. I turned, and my heart almost leaped out of my chest. Levy, who was red faced and panting from running, was standing there, looking concerned. Lily was floating beside her, arms crossed.

I tried to seem indifferent, but I was on the verge of losing control. All I could think was, _'Who ever the bastard that hurt her is, is going to wish he was never born, when I get to him.'_

Levy must have seen it on my face, because she walked up to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked. '_Why would she _**want**_ to comfort me, after all I've done to her.' _The day flashed through my mind everyday, increasing my guilt.

Me, pinning her, and her friends to that tree. Painting the Phantom Lord symbol on her stomach. I shouldn't even been talking to her, but...

Before I could stop myself, I returned her hug, holding her tight, but not enough to crush her. I could feel the heat from her face, and saw the redness of it, before I realized, '_She's blushing.' _

Quickly, I released her, blushing myself, but turned so she wouldn't see it. Softly, she asked, "Are you ok?" I tsked.

"Yeah, of course I am! I'm **freaking** Gajeel, of **freaking** Fairy Tail. I'm just **freaking** fantastic. Come on, Lily. Let's go home."

The Exceed floated to my side, as I walked away from Levy.

'_Im a freaking idiot.'_

* * *

**(A/N: again, sorry it's so short! I'll try to make it longer next time! Until then, R&amp;R!XD**


	3. Riley!

**Disclaimer: With great sadness, I say, "I do not own Fairy Tail." Dunn dun duuuun!**

* * *

**Levy P.O.V**

Gajeel didn't come back until she woke up, but Lily did. Probably giving Gajeel updates on her.

***FLAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAACK!***

The whole guild was shocked by his reaction. And all I could think about was, '_How come he never told me he had a sister?'_ I think gloomily, then furiously shake my head, '_Why am I thinking he should have told me? Its not like it's my business.' _Everyone was taking turns watching her, and right then, it was my turn. _  
_

I had a book in my lap, but I didn't feel like reading,** (A/N: *gasp* Scandalous!) **so I just looked out the window, thinking about random things like, how Jet and Droy are, they getting stronger, but then I'd remember I'm angry at them still, so I think of Lu-chan, who leads me to think of Natsu, then dragons, and a certain iron dragon slayer who should be here for his sister!

Then, Riley groans, bringing me out of my thoughts, and I rush to her side, "Hey, Riley? Can't you hear me? Say something, say you can hear me."

"Huh?" Is all she gets out, but enough for me. I leap out of the infirmary, and yell, "Hey, someone! Get Gajeel! She's awake! She woke up!" Sighs of relief fill the guild, as Lily zooms out of the guild doors.

I quickly return to my chair next to her, and I actually get my first real look at her. Long, unruly black hair, tan skin, a few scars, and when her eyes open, I see the same rouge red as her brother, except she has round pupils instead of stilt, like a cat, or dragon.

Master, is the first up here out of the whole guild, who crowd the door, trying to get a look at her. Master takes her hand and says gently, "You are alright child, there is nothing for you to be afraid of."

Hoarsely, she asks, "W-where am I? How did I get here?"

"You are at Fairy Tail, it's a wizard guild, and you were found in the desert by one of my S-class wizards. Erza, come here." Erza, of course, was one of the ones in front, with Natsu, Gray, Lu-chan and the rest. But I paid closer attention to Riley. As her eyes grew big.

"Wait, Fairy Tail? How...? Wait! Is he here?! Is Nii-chan here?" Master shook his head, and you could see all of the excitement, that was there a minute ago, vanished.

"But," Master continued, "He'll be here any minute now. I'm sure." But for some reason, Masters words did not cheer her up, they seemed to only bring tears to her eyes.

"He won't come." She said softly, "He never did."

I couldn't stand it, "Don't say that! He'll come, I know it! He's been worried sick, I'm sure, but he's embarrassed by the way he acted when he saw you."

Riley looked at me, "Embarrassed...by the way he acted? When he saw me?" I nodded full heartedly, explaining what happened. And when I was done, Riley smiled, laughed, and said, "That doesn't sound like him at all!" My sweat dropped.

"But," she continued, "He must have changed a lot, since I last saw him then. And I think I know why." She looked around at everyone, and she gave them a lopsided grin that made them think, 'No way was this girl Gajeel's sister.' Despite appearances.

"It's probably because he has such a great guild, and friends." When she said friends, she looked at me, which made me blush.

"And..." Riley was interrupted with a loud BOOM of the guild door being pushed open. People yelped in protested as a certain 'Nii-chan' bust his way through the crowd, and when he finally pushed through, he paused, panting from running so fast, and stared at his little sister.

A huge grin lit up his face, "Riley..." A tear fell down her cheek, "Onii-chan..." It would have been a touching moment.

If Gajeel wasn't so dense.

He saw the tear fall down his sister's face, and started yelling at the group behind him, "OK! Who made her cry?! Was it you, Salamander?!" Everyone's sweat dropped, except Natsu, since he's just as dense.

"No way man! I could never make a girl cry, I'm not you!"

"What'd ya say?! It's not my fault! If you're saying it's MY FAULT, your going to get your ass kicked, Fire ball!" And as the fight between them raged, it seemed to get darker and darker beside me, and when I looked over, all color drained from me.

"O-Onii-chan?" Riley said, a little too sweetly, that Gajeel didn't notice.

"What?!" He asked annoyed, looking over his shoulder at his sister, and, just like me, all color was gone from him.

Riley was surrounded with an aura of malice, as she smiled sweetly. Then quicker that the iron dragon slayer could say, "Oh, crap." He was knock unconscious, by his little sisters quaking fist.

Four things happen after that.

One: the whole guild was silent for half a second, before bursting into laughter.

Two: Erza immediately imaged herself arm wrestling her, with the actual chance of losing, maybe.

Three: Natsu put his arm around her, and she was still a little ticked, so, a moment later, Natsu joined Gajeel on the ground, unconscious and even more bloodly than her brother, which later, she apologized repeatedly.

Four: She became a part of our guild family, sort of.

* * *

***END OF FLASH BACK***

That happen a week ago, and, even though she won't officially join the guild, she might as well have. And because of Wendy's amazing healing skills, she was able to get out of bed in half a day! But she couldn't remember anything about her attack, which ticked off Gajeel. But that didn't really matter. Everyone already loved her, she was cool, strong, funny, and spilled juicy stories about Gajeel as a kid. Though, on the eighth day she was here, both Natsu and Gray had the same question, "So, what kind of magic can you do?"

And she got really tense after that, so did Gajeel, "Well, I can, um, I use the little magic Metalicana taught me, and the magic my recent master showed me."

Lu-chan interjected, "But doesn't that make you an Iron dragon slayer too!" Riley only nodded, blushing slightly, "But I have weaker magic than Gajeel, which I make up for being more physically strong. And I never took the full training, Gajeel did."

"Why not?" I asked, curious. Riley's face seemed to darken, as she said, "Because Metalicana rejected me as a student after a year of teaching the basics."

Natsu, smart for once, asked, "Why?"

Rileys face got darker and darker, as if remembering something horrible. And with a shaky breath, she said, "I don't know. Maybe because I complained to much, or couldn't do it right? I don't know. But whatever it was, Metalicana didn't want it around, and so I left."

Lu-chan and I looked at each other, exchanging sad glances. While both Natsu and Gajeel, both looked angry. They started whispering to each other, "You weren't kidding when you said Metalicana was a jerk." Natsu hushly said.

"No kidding, try living with him for five years." Both Natsu and Gajeel cross their arms, nodding, agreeing (For once).

Then, something happened. Riley gasped in pain, started rubbing her forehead. Being the over protective brother he is, Gajeel was by her in an instant, "What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

She smiled weakly, and said, "It's nothing, just migraine. I've been having that a lot lately. I'm fine really, I just need something to drink to numb it away."

Mira quickly brought out a large beer, (What was she, psychic?) which Riley chugged in big gulps, draining it. "Ah! That hit the spot!"

Cana, happened to be near by when Riley chugged her beer like water. "Hey, you a drinker?" Riley blushed, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I beat Metalicana at a drinking contest a few years back." The whole guild was quite of five whole seconds.

"WHAAAAA?"

* * *

**(A/N: Yay! Finally, I finished it! Sorry it took a while. But I got it! Remember to R&amp;R! XD :P**


	4. Dragons

**Disclaimer: OMG! I don't own fairy tail! *Sob***

* * *

**Riley P.O.V**

I didn't really get why everyone was so surprised, and why there was so many questions.

"Wait, you saw Metalicana? When?"

"Did you meet another dragon, named Igneel?"

"Where are they? Are they ok?"

Thank goodness for master, who came to my aid. "Hold up, you brats! Give her some room! Let her explain."

"Thanks, master." I said, as he inclined his head in enknowledgement. That's when it all clicked, "You guys had no idea where they were, did you?" Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy nodded, I sighed. "When was the last time you saw them?" Wendy answered, "On July 7, X777." My eyes widened, "Really?!" They all nodded again. "That explains a lot." I muttered.

Lily huffed, "Explain." But I didn't know where to start. "I guess it was on July _8th_, on X777, I ran in to 'The Nest'."

"The Nest?" Wendy asked, confused.

"Yeah. The Nest is sort of like Edolas, that Gajeel told me about. It's another world."

"And that's where Igneel and the others are at?" Natsu asked, all of a sudden very serious.

"Yes, and no."

"What do you mean?" Levy said, fascinated.

"Well, The Nest is a world connected to all worlds, dragons exist everywhere, but are never seen. In every world, there are stories about dragons, but only a few actually know they're real. Like this one for example, a land filled with magic, yet only a few, including dragon slayers, have really seen them." I looked around, and saw confused faces everywhere. I laughed, "That probably doesn't make sense. Why don't I explain this way, Polyusuka is from Edolas, correct?"

Wendy nodded.

"Well, she's also Grandneeys other, from Edolas, correct?" Wendy nodded again, "But how does that...?" I interrupted. "If we have another half in Edolas, why not in every other world, like The Nest, maybe?"

Everyone is silent, then yell, "HHHUUUUUUUUHHHHH?!"

Lucy then asked, "Are you saying that we all have a dragon counter part?!" I nodded, and she fainted.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, fanning her friends, "Keep it together!" I laughed as everyone freaked out, and started stating things like,

"Mine is probably AWESOME! I mean, I'm already a dragon but..."

"No way, Salamander! Mine could beat yours in a second." Then Natsu and Gajeel started fighting, as everyone else...

"I bet he's a real man!"

"You mean there's another Gray-sama!"

"Oh, dear. Master are you alright?" Makarov fainted next to Lucy not to long ago. I laughed, which made everyone stop. "They would have done the same thing, down in The Nest!" I laughed harder, as I remember a key difference, "Though, there is something different about Earthland and The Nest."

"Like what?" Jet asked. Everyone shivered as I smiled, evilly.

"Well, mates for one thing. And... "

"MATES?!" Everyone yelled, while Cana asked, "What's a 'mate'?"

"Mates are like Soul Mates. To the dragons, their the other half to, well, you." I explained, as the girls 'Awww'ed, and boys blush, all looking at a girl, while the kids are like 'Eww'. I laughed at the reaction, then I remembered something, then became sad. "There's another difference as well. Like, everyone is the opposite sex here than in the Nest. And all of the dragon slayers other dragon self are... Gone."

I hear people explode, especially Gajeel, who obviously didn't hear past the 'opposite sex' part, "You mean, I'm a CHICK!"

"I bet she's a real Man!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I bet I could out drink him."

Wendy was the one who asked the question I most dreaded, "What do you mean the dragon slayer dragons are gone?" Everyone got quiet, as I tried to hide my face with my hair. I didn't want to be the one who explained this, it was too personal to do, in front of everyone. Images flooded my mind, and my head ache came back at full blast, like a needle piercing through my brain.

I had to get out of there, something didn't seem right, so I quickly got up and said, "Excuse me." And I ran out the front door.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

'Where did she run off to?' Gajeel thought, slightly worried. All he could think about was the agonizing look on her face as she left.

As he walk down the road, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts and worries, he didn't realized where he was until he stopped. He gritted his teeth as he looked up at _the tree. The tree _where he hurt levy and her friends, where her pinned her up there, broken and bloody, where he wished it never happened at all.

"Gajeel?" A small voice said from behind him. He turned to see Levy, smiling sweetly, as she came up to him, "Have you found her yet?"

He shook his head, too ashamed at himself to look at her, until she grabbed his hand and started dragging him, "W-Wha?"

"I'll help then." Was all she said. Gajeel only nodded, blushing, as they both thought how warm each other's hands were, and sort of wishing they wouldn't find Riley for a while.

They didn't get their wish, and thank goodness, for she had collapsed, and in obvious pain. Bummer.


	5. The injury

**Riley P.O.V**

* * *

My head hurt so bad! Like it was going to explode, like a watermelon in summer. And I knew, _he _was close. I became hyperactive when Gajeel, I could tell from his sent, picked me up. Levy was there too, I heard her shriek in surprise when Gajeel too picked her up, then ran off in the direction of his house. I passed out, from pain, just as he walked in. Last thing I heard, was Gajeel trying to ask me what happened.

* * *

I woke to Levy's smiling face, I looked for Gajeel's as well. "He's not here. He went to go get medicine from Poly-" She stopped talking when I got up abruptly and took her shoulders, "You need to leave, now!"

"Huh?" Levy questioned.

I growled, "No time to explain, you need to run as fast as you can to Gajeel, and give him the name Zeref, and this," I hand her a cloth I saved for such an occasion, as Levy spurted out questions, "What? No time? How do you know about Zeref, I mean, no one really knows who he his. And what's this?" she starts unfolding the cloth, but I stop her, "No!" She looks at me, I sigh, "Only open it when you reach Gajeel, please. Just do this for me."

She stares at me, then the cloth, and opened her mouth to say something, when the roof where I was currently at, Gajeel's room from again the smell, was smashed open. Oh, no. He's here. "Levy ru-" I was cut off, when a swift swing at my throat stopped my voice, and a punch in the stomach that knocked me out, again.

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V**

Iwas going back through town, when it noticed the commotion, a small crowd was gathered on the outside.

"Oh my..."

"Someone, get Master Makarov!"

"Get a Mage! She needs a doctor!" Wendy then pushed passed me, grabbing my hand, dragging me into the crowd. "Huh? Wait, hold up kid, I'm not-"

"It's Levy, I need someone to carry her." My blood ran cold, 'No, that's not possible. Shrimps at my house, with-' My red eyes widen at the scene. Levy was there, and hurt really bad. All of my instincts told me to find who ever did this, and kill him.

But I restrained myself, because that's not what she needs right now. Wendy treated her major wounds, and stopped the bleeding. Then I carefully pick her up, and carry her to Fariy Tail. I was later told that as I was carrying her, a single tear fell down my face.

* * *

**(A/N: So, what do you think? It's short, but it'll get even better! R&amp;R)**


	6. kidnapped

**Levy p.o.v**

* * *

**Riley, laid dead next to me. Everyone in fary tail, was gone. I was alone, and hurt. My body ached, my bones broken and shattered. Every muscle burned with pain, 'Gajeel! Help me!' But I knew it was too late, he left, and was never coming ****back.**

* * *

I woke up with a small scream from that horrible nightmare. Gajeel jumped at the sound, he was asleep in a chair next to me, "Huh? Wha?" I looked at him, as I calmed my heart a little more, before putting my small arms around his middle, whispering, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Over and over again, until I felt Gajeel chuckle, "What are you sorry about, Shrimp? I'm supposed to say that, not you."

"I let him take her." I said, remembering the terrible sight of Riley kicking and screaming, as the man dragged her outside, while fending off my attacks, effortlessly, then knocking me unconscious. Gajeel tensed, surprising me by wrapping his arms around me too, "That wasn't your fault. _**I**_ left you alone, **_I_** went to get medicine from Polyusuka, it was **_me_** that wasn't there to protect **_you_**, either of you."

He then pushed me arms length from him, as he looked me in the eyes, "What could you tell me about this man that took Riley?" My eyes widened, "You're not gonna go after him, are you?" He snapped, "Of course I am! She's my sister!"

"Yeah, but... I don't want you getting hurt too Gajeel." He looked me in the eyes again, "Please. I let you down, and don't say I didn't." he said as soon as I open my mouth in protest, then he sighed "I'm not gonna let Riley down too."

I didn't know what to do. If I tell him, he'd go running after him, getting himself hurt, or worse. But if I don't, Riley is the one who'll get the 'worse' bit. I sigh, nodding, then told him my story.

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V**

It was shocking, as I listened to her story. Everything from the guy falling through the roof of my room, to when she fell unconscious. What surprised me the most was when Riley mention Zeref, and I carefully looked at the folded up cloth, that she had in her pocket. I looked at levy, and asked one more time, "Are you sure she said, 'Zeref'?" She nodded. "No question." I sighed, great.

I stared at the cloth, slowly unwrapping it. There was a sent on it, that hit me like a rock. "This is Zeref's sent!"

"What?!"

His sent was everywhere, and soon something very strange happened. "Shrimp, smell this." She looked at me as if I were nuts, which I really hoped I wasn't. "Listen, I think there is a spell on this cloth, just smell it." She looked between me and the cloth, then with no further hesitation, sniffed it.

Soon, her eyes widened at she stared at what I saw too. "Gajeel, what is all of this?"

There was color everywhere, and with every color, a sent was attached to it. I told Levy this, "If that's true, then, these are our friends." I looked at all the lines of color, red, grey, green, white, all shades of blue. Then, I saw a pink one, that moved around like a flickering flame, intertwined with a golden yellow one, I smirked.

"Guess who salamander is hooked up with?" Pointing to the twisted lines of color. Levy looked at it for a while, before her eyes widened, "It couldn't be..." I nodded, "Yup. Poor Bunny girl. She has no idea..."

"No idea about what?" Levy asked, and I blushed. "N-nothing! Come on, see that black one that looks like smoke?" She nodded, letting it go, for now. "That one has Zeref's sent on it. If he's the one behind this, I'll beat him from Edolas and back!" Levy agreed with a cute, "Hmm." Then, after we told the master and picked up Lily, we set off to save my sister. Little did we know who from...

* * *

**Riley P.O.V**

**It was dark, and cold. I was being kept in a small cage, that just kept getting smaller, "**Please, stop... I can't breath...*gasp, wheeze*... I promise not to run again, I swear.**" **

**"**Promises mean nothing to me. You ran away, betrayed me! How could you?!**" He said, his voice like metal clashing on metal. **

**"**Please, it's so hard to breath. Please, my love?**" My insides clutched as I say 'my love' to this horrible man, how did this happen?**

***_Tragic flash back :,(_***

It was the day I was kicked out, no, I left. Gajeel was a prodigy at dragon slayer magic, or was I just dumb? I ran after a fight with Metalicana, I planned to never return after this one, NEVER!

I went to a near by town and slept under a bridge, since no hotels would take a kid with no money. Not long after I left that town, I went into the woods. That's where I met Master. He was sitting under a sakura tree, asleep.

His black hair glistened, and he seemed so peaceful, but something was wrong. Everything green, and alive, turned black in a circle around him. The Sakura tree slowly turned shady, and rotted, as if it were dying just being in the presents of the man.

'Huh? Interesting.' I felt no bad energy from the man, so I apoarched, but still cautions. I circled around to behind him, clingling to the tree. I nearly jumped ten feet when I heard the man speak, "Are you lost little one?" his eyes were dark orbs of black, and on closer expection, his clothes were those of monk robes, colors of black, dark blue and a white sash. I went in front of him, and sat down. This motion surprised him, so I giggled, "You're werid!"

He smiled very slightly, "I would say the same for you. Not many stay in my company."

"Why not?" I asked, curious of this strange man.

He sighs, as if tired, even though he had just woke up, "I am Zeref, people fear me."

"Why?" He seems shocked by this, as if a simple name were to scare me.

"B-because, I'm a wizard of death."

"So?" I ask innocently, I already loved talking to him. He looks appalled, "So, people often fear death, so they fear me."

"Why?"

"Because death is inevitable. No one wants life to end, especially not people."

I thought about it, really thought about it, "If it's inevitable, then why not make the most now, and embrace that one day, you'll die? It would make more sense right?"

He smiles brightly, and that's when I met my Master.

* * *

A few years later, I'm doing small jobs for money, to get food. Master doesn't really eat, but I do, so I work for it. Master Zeref has taught me potions, and intense lost magic called Blood Slayer magic, like dragon slayer magic, but a little different. I use the elements in my blood to do attacks, heal myself and others. It's also known as Elemental magic, that comes from within.

He's taught me so much, and I'm finally happy. But I miss Nii-San, and Metalicana. Though, I doubt they miss me.

But today wasn't about that, it was how I met Dylander. He was a boy, who worked in a flower shop with his mother. He was a few years older than me, but we quickly became friends. At least, until his mothers shop was burned down, with his mother inside.

We both grieved, I took him to master, hoping he would help. But, just like Metalicana rejected me, Zeref shunned him. He ran, I followed. He asks me to run away to a far off place. I say, No.

***(End of tragic flashback)***

Thats what led to me in the desert, I was on a job when he jumped me, and the headaches, were magic, and it was he who broke through Gajeel's roof, hurting Levy and me. And my only hope was a Scribe Mage, my brother, and my master, Zeref the wizard of death.


	7. The journey

**Normal P.O.V (Zeref is not a bad guy, fyi, in this story.)**

* * *

Gajeel, Levy and Lily made their way through a thick forest, just outside of Fiore. None of them have been this far from home before, but they were willing to for their family, and friend. Levy and Gajeel made Lily sniff the cloth, even though it sounded crazy to him at first.

The trio was following the trail of black smoke they believed was left by Zeref, and as they continued to follow it it grew thicker and darker. They were so determined to save Riley, they barley stopped for breaks, only for food, water or sleep. After a week of this though, Levy's small body couldn't keep up, as hard as she tried. They were so close, she could feel it, but her body needed rest.

She tripped as fell with a small, 'Kya!'

Gajeel was there before she fell, but she was out cold.

Lily felt her forehead, quickly pulling back, "She has one heck of a fever! It probably wouldn't be wise to move her to much." Gajeel cussed,"We should make camp then." He picked her up gently, taking her to an old, blackened Sakura tree. It was in a valley with little to no rocks, and very soft grass.

He didn't have time for this!

But he wasn't likely to leave her. So he made her a small tent of thin iron, though it was sturdy enough to hold itself. Lily left to get water, and he smelled a town nearby, and went to get medicine for Levy.

Gajeel stayed behind, just outside the tent. He was not going to leave her, even if he was tired himself. If she was weak awake, then she's defenseless asleep. No, she was strong, just in a different way.

She was strong enough to befriend him, even after all that happened. She never even complained this whole time, she kept smiling and reassuring him, which made him feel slightly less guilty, but he was still worried.

Zeref, where ever you are, I'll find you, and get you to give back-

Levy coughed, roughly and loudly.

Gajeel, worried, went into the tent to check on her, only to be surprised, to find out, she sleep talks, "Gajeel... I'm sor... Please, for.. give mey. I lo... ou." He scooted closer, as he realized, she kept mumbling the last bit over and over again, unable to make it out. "I l..ve..oo."

He sounded it out in his head, then out loud. "I lu...vee... ye...oo. I loo..ve you."**(A/N: He pronounces the ve as Fah E) ** He ran it through his head, and just as he started to get it, He heard someone walking outside, his sent was very familiar, since they've been following it for a week.

* * *

**Zeref P.O.V**

The days stretch and wane, while the nights blur past, in dreamless sleep. Riley has been gone longer than normal, but she did say not to wait up. I had given her that cloth, just in case, not that i had really moved much. I was heading to the tree where i first met her.

Something kept bugging me, a plea in the back of my mind.

I was so distracted, I didn't notice the tent until a huge man, with long black hair, stood tall and looking angry. Something seemed familiar about him, but what?

Whatever it was made me hesitate, which was a mistake, as the man, lighting fast, ran up to me and tried to punch me. I dodged just in time, holding up my hands, "Whoa, whoa!" I wasn't in a mood to fight, all I wanted to do was alone.

Until the man started talking, "What have you done to my sister?" He growled

"what?"

He attacked which I dodged again, careful not touch him. "Where is she?!"

"who?!" I asked

"Riley."

Her name froze my bones, heart and movements. I grabbed his collar, anger flooding my face, "What happened?!" HIs facial figures didn't change, but he stopped fighting. So, I let go, and let him tell me what happened, from her damaged body being healed at Fairy Tail, to her headache and her collapse, and her attack at Gajeel's, he called himself, house. He showed me the cloth that I gave her, I fell onto the ground, my heart full of worry, as I explained my relation to to gajeel.

"I'm her master. I was Teaching her Blood slayer magic, or Blood requip, if you want to be specific."

"What is that?" he asked

"Its a magic where a first you have to take damage to get stronger. the blood then can become whatever she wants it to be. A sword, an axe, or, her personal favorite, a scythe."

"How did you guys meet? How did she become your student?"

"She wondering around the forest when she found me under that tree," I pointed to the Sakura tree, "She was curious, and sniffed around. At first I thought to ignore her, that she'd go away. She never did, so i tried to startle her by talking to her, but she only sat next to me, and talked back. I asked her multiple times why she wasn't afraid of me, and she always answered, 'Because, there's no reason to fear you. You may be a Death wizard, but death is part of life, it's inevitable and unavoidable. I've accepted this way of thinking, so I am not afraid of talking, or being with you.'

I just couldn't let her go. It had been so long since anyone had talked to me in such a manner."

I sigh, wondering who this man would be. Then it hit me, "I know who took her!"

Gajeel jumped up, "Who?!"

I shook my head, "I don't know his name, but he had a strong, and forgotten, magical aura. Riley wanted me to teach him how to control it, a while back, but something seemed very off about him. His magical energy was eating mine away, I was unable to do strong magic when he was around. SAme with Riley, which explains why she has not been able to escape from him yet."

"Then, let's go find her!" He started to go off, but I stopped him, "But what about your friend, in the tent?"

He looked back at me, then to the tent, "What do we do?"

I nodded, "It'll take me a day or two to find her, rest until then, build up your strength." He seemed to be fighting within him self, but eventually, he nodded, "But you better find my sister."

I nodded, then headed out.

* * *

**A/N: R&amp;R, Please!**


	8. Dreams

**Levy P.O.V**

* * *

The dream was so real and vivid, it scared, no, terrified me.

There was a field full of Sakura trees, all in full bloom. Two children played amoung them, it took me a minute to realize who they were. One was a girl, the other a boy.

Both had black hair and rouge colored eyes, though only the girl laughed, the boy was just smiling, enjoying his sisters company.

Riley!? And Gajeel?! As kids?!

They looked so sweet, and cute... But it was all over in a matter of minutes, as half of the Sakura blossoms turn black and wilt, while the trees rot. A man that seemed vaguely familiar walked up to young Riley.

He reminded me of Death itself, all dark and sad. It frightened me. But Riley, seemed unnerved by him, smiling sweetly to him. She took his hand, and left with him, leaving Gajeel alone.

The rest of the blossoms faded, seeming like scars etching the field, as young Gajeel turned to regular Gajeel, a tough face plastered on.

Then, a black shadow swirled around him, causing him to scream painfully. "GAJEEL!" I screamed, running to him, trying to rip the shadow off him. It burned me, I cried out.

Then, I realized, it wasn't something I could _physically_ help him with. It was _his shadow, _the darkness within him, and it was eating him away. So, I did what I do best.

Fought with my words.

"Gajeel. There's no need to feel guilty about Riley, please don't worry." I walked up to him, and embraced him. The shadow engulfs me too though, showing me images, of... Of me!

Me hanging from the tree, unconscious with Phantom Lords symbol on my stomach.

Me, reading at my table with Lu-chan, Lily or Jet and Droy.

ME, smiling and comforting Gajeel.

And with every image a flood of emotions.

Guilt and sadness of the memory of the first one. Curiosity, longing, deep guilt. The third one for the third image shocked me. It was so powerful, and deep, I woke up. Only to see Gajeel fast asleep, just inches from her.

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V**

After my conversation with Zeref, I decided to go back to levy, and check her fever.

it was already down! We should be able to leave in a few days!

I stared at her and realized just how strong she is, not just for herself, but for me, Lily, the whole guild!

I laid down next to just watching her sleep.

Soon, it became dark, and I wondered where Lily was. I heard him come into camp, and I went out to talk to him. I told him what happened when he left, and all he had to say was, "Go to sleep, you look exhausted. I take first watch." But I didn't argue.

i went back to the spot I was at earlier, and fell asleep, and dreamt of Riley, Lily, but mostly I saw Levy's sweet smile, and felt her warm heart beat within my chest.

* * *

**(A/N: short! Sorry. I haven't updated in a while. School, Christmas stuff, shopping. Well anyway, R&amp;R! And happy holidays! X))**


	9. the question

**Levy P.O.V**

My cheeks tured warm, as I stared at the sleeping Gajeel.

He looked so CUTE!

All his rough exterior was washed away, revealing a face I had only seen a few times on him. He was in pain.

My heart skipped a beat, as I reached out to him, my hand stroking his face gently. He shivered and leaned closer, like a cat in desperate need to be petted. Then, before I could stop myself, I snuggled into his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat.

I couldn't stop myself, I just couldn't stand seeing him like that.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he took me into his arms, I thought I woke him up. But by his even breathing, he was still asleep. Then he started mumbling, "Levy,... sorry. Please... don't.. please stay. I'm sorry... levy... levy.. levy."

He kept repeating my name, sounding so scared. I could only imagine what he was dreaming about. Why would he be asking me to stay? Does he believe I will leave him some day? If so, HOW STUPID IS HE?!

Something wet fell on my face, bringing me out of my rage, I looked up at him. A cold feeling pierced through my heart.

He was crying.

Gajeel Redfox was CRYING?!

Why? Was he really this guilty of something I forgave him for so long ago? I smiled, reach up to his ear and whispering, "I forgive you. Please, stop torturing yourself, and realize that... I don't want to leave you, Ever. Now, stop crying, you Big Teddy Bear." And I kissed his cheek, which seemed to calm him down. He stopped crying and, still asleep, whispered, "Thank you."

Two simple words that made me blush, shiver and hug him tighter at the same time. And I also realized something.

I loved him. I 100% love him.

Now, the question was, How does he feel?

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V**

I loved her, I knew this for a while, but I always knew she couldn't love me back. Not in the way I loved her.

Not after what I did to her, even if she did ever forgive me.

My mind was torturing me, I knew that as soon as I heard her voice in my deep sleep. I was dreaming of what I had done, watching it from a third person view. And watched as it changed to a fantasy of me confessing, years later, and her face of discuss,

"Oh, really? When you pinned me to a tree, did you love me? Is that how show love? If so, I don't want it!"

My heart twisted, tears fell from my cheeks as I ran for her, her back to me. I screamed her name, multiple times, and just when I thought I would wake up, she turned to me and pointed behind me, "Stop with me, and go for her, the real one as you know her, instead of me, the version you fear."

"What?" I whispered, turning around, only to see Levy, smiling up at me. Her face was clear of discuss, the way I always feared, but smiling.

The clearer than water, I heard her say, "I forgive you. Please, stop torturing yourself and realize that I don't want to leave you, Ever. Now, stop crying you Big Teddy Bear."

She hugged me, and kissed my cheek. I could swear, it felt real.

Very real.


	10. Love? It's something

**Levy P.O.V**

My cheeks turned warm, as I stared at the sleeping Gajeel.

He looked so CUTE!

All his rough exterior was washed away, revealing a face I had only seen a few times on him. He was in pain.

My heart skipped a beat, as I reached out to him, my hand stroking his face gently. He shivered and leaned closer, like a cat in desperate need to be petted. Then, before I could stop myself, I snuggled into his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat.

I couldn't stop myself, I just couldn't stand seeing him like that.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he took me into his arms, I thought I woke him up. But by his even breathing, he was still asleep. Then he started mumbling, "Levy,... sorry. Please... don't.. please stay. I'm sorry... levy... levy.. levy."

He kept repeating my name, sounding so scared. I could only imagine what he was dreaming about. Why would he be asking me to stay? Does he believe I will leave him some day? If so, HOW STUPID IS HE?!

Something wet fell on my face, bringing me out of my rage, I looked up at him. A cold feeling pierced through my heart.

He was crying.

Gajeel Redfox was CRYING?!

Why? Was he really this guilty of something I forgave him for so long ago? I smiled, reach up to his ear and whispering, "I forgive you. Please, stop torturing yourself, and realize that... I don't want to leave you, Ever. Now, stop crying, you Big Teddy Bear." And I kissed his cheek, which seemed to calm him down. He stopped crying and, still asleep, whispered, "Thank you."

Two simple words that made me blush, shiver and hug him tighter at the same time. And I also realized something.

I loved him. I 100% love him.

Now, the question was, How does he feel?

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V**

I loved her, I knew this for a while, but I always knew she couldn't love me back. Not in the way I loved her.

Not after what I did to her, even if she did ever forgive me.

My mind was torturing me, I knew that as soon as I heard her voice in my deep sleep. I was dreaming of what I had done, watching it from a third person view. And watched as it changed to a fantasy of me confessing, years later, and her face of discuss,

"Oh, really? When you pinned me to a tree, did you love me? Is that how show love? If so, I don't want it!"

My heart twisted, tears fell from my cheeks as I ran for her, her back to me. I screamed her name, multiple times, and just when I thought I would wake up, she turned to me and pointed behind me, "Stop with me, and go for her, the real one as you know her, instead of me, the version you fear."

"What?" I whispered, turning around, only to see Levy, smiling up at me. Her face was clear of discuss, the way I always feared, but smiling.

The clearer than water, I heard her say, "I forgive you. Please, stop torturing yourself and realize that I don't want to leave you, Ever. Now, stop crying you Big Teddy Bear."

She hugged me, and kissed my cheek. I could swear, it felt real.

Very real.

Then, I woke up.

To levy in my arms!?

Her face was snuggled into my chest, she was just barely asleep, and I was HOLDING HER?!

I jumped up, and ran out of the tent. I wasn't fast enough, and heard a startled gasp, and a giggle, that warmed my heart


	11. located: To the Nest

Zeref P.O.V

* * *

It took a while to locate her, but as soon as I did, I knew, she was in trouble.

I sprinted to Gajeel, who looked like he was in a hurry to get out of his tent, and I told him where she was.

"She's in the Nest."

Gajeel looked shocked, and muttered, "Huh?"

So I repeated myself, then said, "Riley told me that she would tell you about it. The land where all the dragons are at?"

He nodded, "yeah, she might have mentioned it before."

I nodded, "Ok then, let's get going!"

Gajeel looked behind him, at the tent, looking deep in thought, before shaking his head. "Yeah. Let's go save my sister."

* * *

**(a/n: I know it's short, and it's been a while. Just work with me here. R&amp;R!)**


	12. Past Friends of Old

**Disclaimer: not owning! Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Normal P.o.v**

**As soon as Levy was ,for sure, well, they took down the tent, and followed Zeref.**

* * *

**Levy P.o.v**

I was weary of the Death Wizard.

He wasn't... Normal?

I don't know, I can't think of anything else to say about him.

But, I knew, from his expression, he cared for Riley, for it was the same as Gajeel's.

And if he trusts him, for now, then I will too.

But... I couldn't help but think, that maybe, we are too late already.

* * *

**Riley P.o.v**

My body was chained down, bloody and bruised.

I could hear the Dragons crys, as they tried and failed to get passed Dylanders magic barrier, that surrounded me.

He sat, not far from me, sharpening a long, curved knife.

He could have easily killed me with his magic, even his own hands at this point, but...

He wanted me to suffer.

After his mother's death, and me, refusing to go with him, it caused him to go insane with loneliness. And I understood that.

What I did, was really, unforgivable.

But, I couldn't leave master, he was too important to me. But, Dylander was important as well, he was my best friend, and ex lover.

But, now.

He was no longer the boy that I treasured, nor would he ever return.

The Dragons, who were clawing, clashing, fighting against the barrier, suddenly stopped, lifting their heads toward three figures in the distance.

One metallic looking Dragon, in particular, saw red, and charged after them.

He couldn't even come within 20 feet of them.

With a single flick of the wrist, and he was sent flying, landing with a crashing *THUD*. I tried to cry for him, but I couldn't speak, for my voice had given out from my screaming.

After that, all the rest of the dragons vanished, and fled. A red Dragon and a white one took the metal one away.

I heard female cackling, "What complete WEAKLINGS! They were sure scared of us, huh Boss?"

She had long black hair, red eyes and piercings along her nose, ears, tongue, arms and who knows where else, like Nii-san.

"Shud up, pipsqueak. Those were our parents just now, show some respect," A Male said, then grining evilly, "If it weren't for them, then we wouldn't be this strong, therefore, in this mess. So I suppose that respect is overrated for them."

This one had short dark blue hair, brown eyes, and a scar etched down his eye. His smile, that he did often, was full of evil scheming and mischief.

A different female, with long pink hair, golden eyes, and a sharp toothed smile, said, "Of course they were scared, you idiots! We achieved far more than they ever have! And all with the help of master, and myself of course."

"WHAT?! No way Boss, you might be strong, but you can't take all of the glory for yourself!" Said the FemNii-san.

"Oh really?! You sayin I'm not strong enough for that! How about we brawl, back at the castle, and see who's stronger, eh?!"

"Sure, boss! Just don't cry when you lose!"

They went back and forth like this, until I chuckled, then full on laughed.

They looked puzzled at me, then ticked as I continued.

The FemNii-san had a shorter fuse than the other two, and lifted me from the front of my shirt, rather roughly.

"Whats so funny? Huh, punk ass? You got a death wish, or something?"

I forced myself to calm down, and look her in the eye, and barely whisper, "You just remind me of a couple of boys from home. With your arguing, and-"

She punched me, across the face, while dropping me.

I coughed up blood, struggling with the chains weight once again, as FemNii-san yelled, "DON'T MATCH US UP WITH THOSE LOWLY _HUMANS! _WE ARE A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER AND STRONGER THAN THEM, AND EVER WILL BE!"

I scoffed, lifting my head, "You underestimate us, yet you _were_ a friend with one and take the form of us, _lowly humans._"

That earned a swift kick in the stomach, then I started to laugh again. Stomp to the face was earned, then a kick to the ribs, stomping on my legs and hands, and it kept coming.

"Hey, G! Stop, you're going to kill her. And you know, that isn't respectful to her or master." Said the blue haired male, with his evil grin.

G looked up at him, with a sneer, "Shut up, Wen! I wasn't going to in the first place! Master would kill _me_."

The pink haired girl, looked disappointed at the lack of violence.

But I struggled to get up, she was faster than light, pinning me with her foot crushing my chest.

"Such a pretty face. Too bad it's all bruised, and it'll just get worse. Just imagine it, when master is done with you. All red and torn, maybe bits of white from your bones." She pushed her foot down, "You should have joined us when we asked you too, Riley. Or, all this pain, this horrible, gut retching, pain" She lifted her foot, allowing me to breathe, "Wouldn't have had to of happen."

Then, turning her back to me, I whispered, "We used to be friends, you four and I. But, if power is what corrupted you, then I'm glad I said no."

Her back, still to me, she said, "I see." Then she started to walk away, but I stopped her by saying, "I heard you changed your name. Can you tell me it?"

A long pause, before she said, "Fuyu. For Summer, eventually has to become Winter, after all."

I smiled, as I passed out, again.

**(A/n: ok, so. If you didn't pick it up, G, Wen, and Fuyu, are Gajeel's, Wendy's and Natsu's Nest counterparts. And from what I am told, Natsu means Summer, and to make it obvious that Fuyu is different, I made her name mean Winter, as the last said sentence says! Please, continue to R&amp;R! And tune in for another Chapter of Among the Sakura!)**


	13. A Walled Riddle

**Normal P.O.V**

Zeref led them to a dark cave, that emitted the sent of darkness, to Gajeel, and had a feeling of rushness, like a rapid river.

Nothing much was said, as they all prepared themselves.

Levy, scared, reached for Gajeel's hand, which, since it was so dark, he held. Lily rested on his shoulder, gripping his hair, scared ever so slightly. But still scared.

Zeref, with a torch in hand, led them down, a little ways, before suddenly stopping.

It was a dead end!

Gajeel was about to complain, when Zeref hit his staff on the wall, while stretching to the other side, pressing two hidden buttons.

The dead end suddenly opened, revealing a room the size of the main guild hall. And in the middle, was a dark looking lacrama the size of a bowl.

It was smooth looking, and oval like, like an egg!

Sunlight, from a hole in the ceiling, came down upon it. Zeref stopped at the base of a staircase that led to the lacrama. "That," he said, pointing to it, "is the portal to the Nest. But we have to-" Excited, Gajeel ran passed him, ignored him, and ran up the stairs, leaving Levy and Lily behind.

"Gajeel! Wait!" Zeref yelled, as Levy and Lily looked confused.

As Gajeel grabbed at the lacrama, he envisioned his sister's smile as Metalicana lifted her up, throwing her in the air, them playing on a summers day, so long ago. Too see them both, together again? Was more than he could bare.

But something weird happened. Gajeel ran into something, with a loud THUNK* that echoed.

He fell backwards on the stairs, holding his injured nose, crying out.

Levy and Lily ran up, checking to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. What the Hell did I run into?" He asked.

"A runed barrier! If you had waited for me to finish you would know that a riddle must be answered to unlock the barrier, to get to the portal." Zeref said, rather snidely.

Gajeel frowned, "oh."

Tension in the air, grew. Sparks flying between Zeref and Gajeel.

It was so intense, that Lily, hid behind Levy. And Levy stuttered, bravely, "W-what kind of, of riddle? I know, a, a lot of them, so."

Zeref looked at her, and gave a smile," Well, that's the thing. It changes with every use, so you can't solve it, without asking for it."

Gajeel asked the obvious question, "How do we ask for it?"

Zeref sighed, pointing at a painting, behind them.

"It's right there, all you need to figure out is what it's saying, and say the answer."

The picture was of two guards, sitting on a bridge. A person behind them seem to see through them, while people in front of them are trying to see around them.

Levy reads runes on top, out loud, "_They are protectors. They sit on a bridge. One individual can see through them, while others try to see what they are hiding._

I wonder what that means..."

Zeref sighed, "That's for us to figure out..." Suddenly, he seemed troubled.

Gajeel frowned, noticing this. "What is it?"

Zeref grabbed his chin, "I feel like I'm forgetting something about this, something important." Levy looked at him, "Like what?"

Zeref looked down the steps, "Something Riley told me once, a while ago. But, I can't remember here. I'm going out for a while, to try and remember, you two try to figure this out.

Oh, and Lily, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

Lily nodded, and followed him out before anyone could protest.

Gajeel and Levy look at each other, blush, then look away, both of their hearts pounding.

* * *

Zeref pov

"What is it, Zeref?" Lily asked, floating next to me.

I was truly troubled, "I think you should get all of the Dragon slayers, and some of Fairy Tail. I sense something on the other side is too powerful for just the four of us. Riley does not need a failed rescue, or a half assed one that could get us killed. Wouldn't you agree?"

Lily nodded, "That sounds like a plan, but how am I to lead them back here? Its in the middle of the forest, and very well hidden."

I pulled out a cloth from my sash, "I presume that you know what to do with this? It will track me down, but only a limited amount of time, so only do so after you gather the ones who are coming, and-"

The cave glowed suddenly, with a loud, whoosh!

Lily and I ran in, to find Gajeel and Levy gone, and a new riddle on the wall.

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait, been bbusy with getting ready for school, and work, but please don't hate me, and R&amp;R!)**


End file.
